Daisy Johnson
Skye was a hacker working with the Rising Tide hacktivist collective who is now working as a civilian consultant to S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of Agent Phil Coulson's team on the Bus. She is training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with Agent Grant Ward as her supervising officer (or S.O.). As an infant, Skye was classified as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. for unknown reasons. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" When Skye witnessed Michael Peterson's display of superpowers during an accident which would kill a normal human being, she advised him to run, because she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. would try to make him disappear. However, after the meeting with Peterson, she was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson and Grant Ward and taken to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base for interrogate her about the name of the hooded hero. She mentions something called Centipede, but she refuses to name the hero. Coulson then threatens her with a newly developed truth serum, which he surprisingly injects into Agent Ward, leaving his agent in the hands of a skilled hacker who has a few interesting questions to ask. While Skye doesn’t get anything top secret out of Agent Ward, she does feel more like a part of the team, because Coulson is more interested in making her a part of the team than punishing her for the trouble she has caused. as Peterson condition begins to worse due to his exposure to Extremis, she's then kidnapped by Peterson, also requesting that she delete any and all of his presence so he can effectively disappear and keep himself and his son safe from the powers behind Centipede. Skye skillfully triggers a security breach and gives Coulson the coordinates of her position, and he rushes to her aid. A fight breaks out as Peterson tries to escape both Coulson’s team and the assassin that the doctor had instructed to kill him, and results in Ward being forced to shoot Mike in the head. Fortunately, due to his superhuman abilities, Mike Peterson survives and recovers from his wounds, and his child is safe. Later, Skye and Coulson are driving Lola, Coulson's hovercraft vintage red car toward what Agent Ward called a “0-8-4,” after Coulson requests that Skye seriously consider joining the team long-term and helping them further their cause. "0-8-4" ''To be added "The Asset" To be added "Eye-Spy" To be added "Girl In The Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" To be added "The Hub" Skye broke into the Hub in an attempt to find more data involving her past. The classified data revealed that the woman who dropped Skye off to the orphanage was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was assassinated. "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added Character traits A civilian new recruit and computer hacker, described as "bubbly and goofy" but "also warm, edgy and witty." She is in her late twenties and can more than hold her own in any situation. Relationships *Phil Coulson - Her superior and father figure. *Grant Ward - Teammate. *Jemma Simmons - Teammate. *Leo Fitz - Teammate. *Melinda May - Teammate. *Raina - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Chloe Bennett ***"Pilot" (First appearance) ***"0-8-4" ***"The Asset" ***"Eye-Spy" ***"Girl In The Flower Dress" ***"FZZT" ***"The Hub" ***"The Well" ***"Repairs" ***"The Bridge" ***"The Magical Place" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Skye Agents of SHIELD.jpg Skye 02.jpg|Promotional Image. "Pilot" Phil Coulson interrogates Skye.jpg|Coulson and Ward interrogating Skye. CoulsonSkye.jpg|Coulson talks to Skye. Skye.jpg "The Asset" SkyePinkDress1.jpg SkyePinkDress2.jpg AoS_The_Asset.jpg "Eye-Spy" AoS_Eye-Spy.jpg "The Magical Place" AoS_The_Magical_Place.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Reports Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Created Characters